frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Pabbie
Pabbie, also known as Grand Pabbie to those close to him, is a wise, elderly troll whose knowledge of magical matters helped Anna on more than one occasion. History When Agdar and Idun arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock with their daughters, Elsa and Anna, Pabbie greeted the royal family and asked about the nature of Elsa's powers. After learning that Elsa was born with her abilities, Pabbie proceeded to tend to an unconscious and injured Anna, remarking that it was fortunate that she had not been struck in the heart and that healing her head would be relatively simple. After Agdar insisted on doing whatever necessary, Pabbie recommended to remove all traces of magic from Anna, including her memories of it. He extracted Anna's memories and altered them, transforming her experiences with Elsa's magic into natural occurrences. After Pabbie finished, Anna smiled, indicating she was all right. Pabbie turned to Elsa and warned her that her powers would continue to grow; he commented on the beauty of her magic, but cautioned Elsa of its danger. Urging Elsa to learn to control her powers, Pabbie also commented that "fear would be her enemy." Thirteen years later, Pabbie tended to Anna once more; after the princess fainted during her impromptu wedding ceremony to Kristoff, the troll awakened from his nap sensing "strange magic" and asked to see Anna. He stated that the situation was dire, as the ice in Anna's heart would cause her to freeze to solid ice, forever. When Kristoff asked if he could remove the ice, Pabbie gravely stated that he could not and that "only an act of true love" could thaw a frozen heart. Abilities Pabbie possesses magical abilities and is able to heal others by removing deleterious magic from their bodies, as shown by Anna's recovery. However, his powers are not without limitations, as the magical affliction on Anna's heart proved impossible for him to remedy. Pabbie also demonstrated the ability to manipulate memories; he uses this ability with precision, able to leave Anna's snow experiences mostly intact merely by replacing the snow generated by Elsa with natural precipitation. The elderly trol lhas an affinity to the aurora borealis and is able to manipulate its lights to generate images. He was able to show Elsa a vision of herself in the future being attacked by human figures. In addition to his magical abilities, Pabbie has a great understanding of magic itself, as he counseled Elsa on the danger of her abilities and alluded to how they could be controlled. He also is aware of the presence of magic, having sensed Elsa's magic after Anna collapsed. Appearances Animation * Frozen Trivia * Pabbie is described as being "as old as the Earth", but he refuses to reveal his exact age to anyone.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 51. * Pabbie appears in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is voiced by John-Rhys Davies. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Trolls